New Taurethrim Empire
Introduction The United Tribes of the Tauredain, heir to the mighty ancient Tauredain empire of Far Harad, are inhabitating the jungles of Far Harad. The Chronicles of the Jungle Tribes The Ancient Empire The Astrasi Era I. Independent Empire The Great Division II. Independent Empire (current) Of the Tauredain Tribes The Royal Tribe of Falastaur '''with the capital of Otoch Kaah''' is the center of power in the North-West of the jungles. Due to it´s proximity to the northern parts of Far Harad and the shores of Belegaer it has always prospered by trading with its neighbours, such as the Moredain and the Númenorean and Black Númenorean colonies. Those trading relationships, however, cooled down after the doom of the ancient Tauredain empire . In recent years Cizin_al_Korth has been aiming to revive those old ties and Falastaur is once again the dominant tribe of the North. The Royal Tribe of Mûmak´s Dominion '''with the capital of Mûmakaah ...' The '''Tribe of Toron Dor ...' The Tribe of Celuforn, '''ruled from Maltimîr en Taur''' is the oldest part of the Northern Tribe. It still has a large amount of Harpy Cult followers today. It was here where Gingilipho formed the Northern Tauredain, and started construction of his capital. Sadly the build was never finished and the blueprints were lost, only known to Gingilipho when he disappeared. The site can still be visited nowadays. Yet even older, before the days of the split, is the construction of Maltimîr en Taur. This construction site surrounded by rough terrain and big quantities of huge trees is the home of Tribal Chief Mr_Manveru. The Tribe of Amrûthand, '''ruled from Pixan Kaah, ...' The '''Tribe of Taurind' with the capital of Actun Kaah, is near the center of the Tauredain Empire. Ages ago when the area was being settled, a large cave system was discovered that lead deep into the earth, with walls containing many ores, and rooms shimmering from floor to ceiling with precious gems. Soon nearly all the locals lived, built, and worked in the caves, save for a few farmers on the surface who toiled in the poor soil, and the city of Actun Kaah was born. Taurind has since become the main mining province and a trade center of the Empire, and its mineral wealth and smiths are unrivaled in the far south. These blessings come with a curse however, for not nearly enough food can be grown to supply it’s populous, so most of the province relies on trade for food. The''' Cape Tribe, ruled from '''Nohol Taam, ... The Tribe of the Toldairian Coast, ruled from the former capital''' Toldaire on the island of Tol Hîth, ...' '''There are two types of Tribes:' * Royal Tribes are Rich, Civilized and Prosperous with Large Cities. They are ruled by Tauredain Chieftans * Regular Tribes are less influencal than the Royal Tribes, as the Royal Tribes are much older. They are ruled by Tauredain Tribal Chieftans. Players list -'Falastaur' * Cizin_al_Korth (Chieftain) * ProfessorHunter (Elder) * Prince_Punchwood (Villager) -'Mûmak´s Dominion' * Julianroma (Chieftain) * Krither * Wuffalo * JimMoriartyX * HeDashHe * Devcore * AfroBro13 * Utenix -'Toron Dor' * MaconBaconz (Tribal Chief) -'Celuforn' * Mr_Manveru (Tribal Chief) -'Amrûthand' * Abobalagoogyward (Tribal Chief) -'Taurind' * Luke5Arman (Tribal Chief) -'Cape of Harad' * Bunling (Tribal Chief) -'Toldairian Coast' * Minecraft_forevr (Tribal Chief) Chieftains of the Tauredain * Cizin al-Korth, Chieftain of Falastaur is ruling the northern jungles from the Royal district of Otoch Kaah. * Julianroma, Chieftain of Mûmak´s Dominion rules the southern jungles from his great pyramid of Mûmakaah. Chieftains of the past Trey I. (minecraft_forevr): The first king of the Tauredain, founder and ruler of the first Tauredain kingdom and the former capital of Toldaire. Note: Only rulers that have ruled the entirety of the Tauredain will be listed in this section. Tribes of the past The Northern Tribe consisted of what are today the provinces of Falastaur, Toron Dor, Amrûthand and Celuforn. Read more about the history of the Northern Tribe here. The Southern Tribe consisted of what are today the provinces of Mûmak´s Domain, Taurind, Cape of Harad and Toldairian Coast. Read more about the history of the Southern Tribe here, Jungle Strongholds * Mûmakaah * Otoch Kaah * Maltimîr-en-Taur * Toldaire * Nohol Taam * Pixan Kaah * Actun Kaah Joining the Empire I. Make it to the Far Harad Jungles II. In one of the official cities, you will get an accomodation, food and basic weapons/armour. III. Gather 150 Tauredain alignment IV. Additional tasks until one of the Chieftain decides that you are fit to become a citizen V. Chose a tribe to join. Ranks Chieftain: The leader of one of the two Royal Provinces, leading the United Tauredain Tribes together with the other Tauredain chieftain. Royal Heir: The heir to the throne of a Royal Province, appointed by the current Chieftain and part of the leading royal dynasty. Automatically replaces the Chieftain if needed. Tribal Chief: The third most-powerful person in the jungles. Appointed by the Chieftain to rule over Tribal Provinces of the jungle in place of the chieftain. Tribal Heir: The heir to one of the Tribal Provinces, appointed by the respective Tribal Chief and confirmed by the Chieftain. Automatically replaces the Tribal Chief if needed. Shaman: A priest of the religion here, mainly of spiritual importance but respected among even the leaders of the tribes. Elder: A tribal member, who has proven to be trustworthy, responsible and loyal. Often commanding a village, fortress or small city. Appointed by the Chieftain or a Tribal Chief. Villager: A regular member of one of the tribes. Villagers fulfill numerous different tasks, always urging to strengthen the tribes of the jungles. Serving under the Chieftain, Tribal Chief or an Elder. Diplomatic Relations Alliances -Gundabad Non-agression treaties Trade treaties Other pacts and arrangements Religions # The Mûmakil cult is the prevailing religion in the Tauredain Empire. Temples worshipping the mighty beasts of the jungle can be found wherever Tauredain settle. # During the years of Astrasi occupation the Harpy Cult of Near Harad grew strong in the northern jungles. Since the reunification, however, the Harpy followers have been on the decline and many temples have been teared to the ground.